Doing Nothing
by HalfASlug
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a lazy afternoon.


_A/N: So a while ago on tumblr I reached 500 followers and decided to take prompts in celebration/gratitude. This one came from wazlib88:_

"IF YOURE TAKING PROMPTS PLEASE WRITE A ROMIONE THEY CAN JUST BE SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING IDC I JUST MISS YOUR ROMIONE"

 _Disclaimer: Still not JKR_

* * *

Ron was sorely tempted to complain about how hot it was outside, but decided against it as the energy involved in moving his mouth was much more than he could handle. It was the kind of day where the lack of both clouds and wind meant moving felt you were fighting the solid air. Being both closer to sun than most people and ginger, meant it was a dangerous time for Ron but inside was unbearable as well.

Somehow Ginny, Harry, George and Charlie had come to the conclusion this was perfect weather for Quidditch. When they had asked him to join he'd seen it as a choice between sunburn and spending time with Hermione and there could only be one winner.

Hermione shifted so that her hair, piled in a bun and "out of way" on top of her head, was no longer blocking his view of the game across the Burrow lawn. It looked exhausting just watching.

Instead, he turned his gaze to the girl using his chest as a pillow and reading a book bigger than any book had a right to be. An entire forest had been felled to make it. Probably.

Despite the heat and the book being bigger than her head, Hermione was having no trouble holding it above her and turning the pages. It was a miracle she didn't have arms like Charlie's by now…

"I can see you staring at me."

"How? You're looking at your book."

"How do you know I'm looking at my book if you aren't looking at me?" she returned smugly, flicking to the next page as though she wasn't fully paying attention to him.

"It's you. Nine times out of ten you'll be looking at a book. It's a solid bet."

She frowned, but couldn't argue back. He'd accepted long ago that this would always be a three-way relationship between him, her and whatever book she was currently reading.

A roar of laughter somehow made it through the heat and over to where they sat by the pond. Ron glanced over to see Harry in a pile on the floor and Ginny circling over him. He was grateful for the Sun Screen Charm Hermione had cast over them so he could make out Harry's shame from the other side of the garden.

"Don't you want to join in?" Hermione asked, once she'd finished rolling her eyes.

An answer about the sun trying to kill him without him flying closer to it was on the tip of his tongue, but Ron realised this wasn't entirely the case. For some reason, lying there with Hermione as a human blanket he could probably do without, watching her read was just as entertaining as lightly bullying Harry with the rest of his family.

Even though she was reading - he checked the words at the top of each page - _The Political Rise and Fall of Gurgak the Green (Merlin, help this girl),_ as though he was nothing but a talking pillow, there was still the tiny crease between her eyebrows that deepened whenever she found something interesting. Or that weird noise she made when something shocked her. There was even that Serves You Right look, with the arched brows and pursed lips he was so familiar with when Gurgak or whoever had fallen upon some misfortune they apparently deserved.

"Nah, I'm fine here."

Hermione tore her eyes away from her tome and flashed him a smile that made him infinitely grateful for house-elves in need of saving.

(There was also the bonus of being able to see down her top a little bit in this position, but she didn't need to know that part.)

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he offered.

"I'll come with you," she replied, but nudged him with her head when he tried to move. "After this chapter."

Ron sighed as he settled back down. He'd never known "after this chapter" to actually be referring to the chapter she was currently reading. For some reason though, he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
